Un sol, una lluna
by m9arti
Summary: Després de casar-se, la parella torna a la Terra. Allà, en Saito es trobarà amb amics passats i molts records. Que decidirà: tornar o quedar-se a la Terra?
1. Un sol, una lluna

La parella de casats avançava amb pas ferm cap al seu destí. La noia, amb els cabells roses i una mirada distreta, observava tot el que hi havia al seu voltant. De fet, tot allò era nou per ella, i si tot anava com havia d'anar, s'hi hauria d'estar durant un temps en aquell món desconegut. El noi, amb els cabells negres i una mirada distant, només observava la dona que tenia al seu costat. Les expressions, les mirades amb afecte, els riures... Amb tot això, ell era molt feliç. Caminaven per un carrer de la ciutat de Tokyo. Un carrer interminable, desèrtic i fred. Tot i això, el noi s'hi sentia com a casa. Ho havia trobat molt a faltar, tot allò. Va fer un somriure càlid, i la seva dona ho va notar de seguida:

—Es nota que ho trobaves a faltar, tot això. Fas una cara de felicitat... – Va dir la Louise.

—Vols dir? Jo estic com sempre! – Va fer broma en Saito.

Tots dos sabien que el que havien de fer a continuació no seria pas fàcil. En els casos normals, una parella avisa els seus pares abans de casar-se. Però, en aquest cas, encara havien de donar la notícia als pares d'en Saito, i ells dos ja s'havien casat. A més, el noi no sabia si els seus pares ho acceptarien, ja que ell només tenia 17 anys, i encara no era major d'edat.

El pas de la parella es va aturar quan la Louise va veure passar un cotxe vermell davant seu. Es va quedar atònita. El seu marit, ja li ho havia explicat tot això, però per a ella era difícil d'assumir. Com podia una cosa no viva poder moure's sense utilitzar màgia? La veritat, es que ella no sabia perquè estava tan sorpresa, ja que ja havia vist fer servir l'avió d'en Saito, i allò era el mateix.

De sobte, el cotxe es va aturar uns quants metres més enllà, i d'ell en va sortir un noi ros amb els cabells molt curts. Portava una roba que la Louise va deduir que era d'una escola, ja que d'això en Saito també n'hi havia parlat. Aquesta persona, es va posar a córrer cap a ells i la Louise, per costum, va treure la seva vareta. Immediatament en Saito li va dir que la guardés i també es va dirigir cap a aquell estrany noi.

—Saito? – va dir quasi cridant.

—Reyki! –va respondre en Saito exaltat.

Els dos nois es van abraçar emotivament. Havien estat millors amics des de que tenien consciència, i s'havien trobat a faltar molt. En Reyki, es va posar a plorar, i en Saito es va posar realment content quan va veure que no havia canviat gens ni mica amb tots els anys que havia estat fora. Quan s'havien tranquil·litzat es van separar.

—On collons havies estat tio? Aquí les coses han anat molt malament. La teva família està molt preocupada i mai t'han deixat de buscar. Han mogut cel iterra per intentar trobar-te, i va i ara apareixes com si res. Què has fet durant aquest temps.

—Bé, és difícil d'explicar... Però ara tinc pressa, ho sento. Encara no he anat a casa. Ja parlarem un altre dia. Té trobat a faltar molt, en serio.

Quan en Saito es disposava a marxar, en Reyki el va aturar.

—Vols que et portem fins allà amb el cotxe? Hi ha la meva mare a dins del cotxe, no li farà res portar-te. Ja saps, que tu sempre has estat com un membre més de la nostra família!

—D'acord, però si no us fa res, hauríeu de portar també aquella noia que hi ha allà.

—Qui és?

—Ja t'ho explicaré tot més tard, si us plau. Ara m'agradaria no dir res.

En Saito va fer un gest amb la mà a la Louise perquè s'hi acostés, i amb una mirada desconfiada, s'hi va dirigir. Quan en Saito li va dir que hauria de pujar a aquell cotxe, es va posar molt nerviosa, però realment tenia ganes de provar aquell trasto.

Van fer el viatge en silenci. En Reiky i la seva mare no s'ho podien creure. En Saito havia tornat d'un lloc desconegut i, a més, amb una dona que s'emblava estrangera, ja que els cabells i la seva pell blanca eren molt diferenciats. La Louise, va estar tota l'estona mirant per la finestra, agafant ven fort la mà d'en Saito, ja que ell sabia que estava realment nerviosa.

Van arribar a casa seva uns minuts més tard. Quan es va aturar el cotxe, en Saito va mirar aquella casa que havia trobat tant a faltar. Era casa seva, on havia viscut durant tots els anys de la seva infància. Va fer un somriure i va sortir del cotxe. La Louise ho va fer darrera seu, i els dos es van posar davant de la porta. En Reyki, exaltat, va sortir del cotxe i va cridar:

—En Saito és aquí! Es Saito ha arribat!

Uns segons més tard, una dona d'una 50 anys, amb els cabells negres i amb llàgrimes als ulls va sortir de la casa.

—Sa-Saito! –va cridar la mare mentre corria cap al seu fill plorant com una nena petita.

—Mare! Ets tu! – va exclamar en Saito, plorant i abraçant-la tan fort com podia.

Per a la Louise, aquell moment va ser molt especial. Mai no havia vist plorar així al seu marit, i no va evitar posar-se a plora de l'emoció. La mare d'en Saito cridava d'alegria, i a continuació un home de cabells blancs i mirada enyorada va anar corrents cap al seu fill. En el mateix moment que el va veure, en Saito s'hi va tirar a sobre i el va abraçar amb totes les seves forces. Aquelles persones, eren les més importants de la seva vida, i durant tot el temps que havia estat fora, no havia evitat plorar algunes vegades per ells, i sempre tenia ganes de veure'ls.

Després d'una estona, les coses es van calmar, i en Saito va aixecar el cap. La Louise es va sorprendre del somriure que tenia a la cara. Ja l'havia vist algunes vegades, però el temps es va aturar aquell instant. Quan en Saito va veure la Louise plorar, va anar cap a ella i la va abraçar. Els seus pares i el seu amic es van quedar parats. Uns instants després, el pare va preguntar:

—Saito, qui és aquesta noia? És la teva novia?

—Es diu Louise, i és... – va fer una pausa per agafar aire – És la meva dona!

Tots es van quedar estupefactes. Les cares que van fer eren realment un poema, així que la Louise, amb la cara tota vermella, no va poder evitar fent un petit somriure.

Després de la pausa i sense dir res, en Saito la va agafar i van entrar a dins de la casa. Una vegada dins, la Louise es va sorprendre per la seva calidesa. Era la primera vegada que hi entrava, però era com si hi hagués viscut tota la vida. Va imitar el seu marit i es va treure les sabates, i van anar fins a la sala d'estar. Ella es fixava amb cada detall d'aquella habitació. Hi havia moltes fotografies. Estava ple de fotos del seu marit: des de fotos on només era un nen amb bolquers, fins a una foto de la seva graduació de l'escola primària. Estava fascinada del munt de coses que no sabia d'ell i se les va mirar durant una estona, fins que els pares van tornar. S'havien acomiadat d'en Reyki i la seva mare, així que dins la casa només hi eren ells quatre.

En Saito li va dir a la Louise que s'assentés al sofà, al seu costat, i això va fer. Una vegada tots estaven còmodes, el pare va prosseguir:

—Ara, suposo que ens explicaràs on has estat durant aquests anys, què has fet, i que ens expliquis perquè dius que aquesta joveneta es la teva dona.

En Saito va posar-se seriós i els hi va explicar tot el que li havia passat, des del primer dia a l'últim. Els hi va explicar que havia estat en un altre món on hi existeix la màgia i que la noia l'havia invocat per ser el seu familiar. Els hi va explicar totes les aventures que havien tingut i tot el que van haver de lluitar. Els hi va explicar que era el familiar del buit llegendari i els hi va ensenyar les lletres de seu palmell de la mà...

Quan va acabar l'explicació, en Saito va agafar aire i va esperar la resposta del seu pare. Ell, amb una cara seriosa, va esbufegar i va dir:

—I ara, et penses que et creurem tot el que ens has dit, no? – va dir enfadat – Creus que acceptarem que existeix un món amb màgia, no? Això és absurd i, per dir aquestes excuses, no calia que tornessis, la veritat.

En Saito i la Louise es van mirar, i el noi va assentir. Llavors, la Louise es va aixecar, va treure la seva vareta, i va començar a dir l'encanteri del portal. Quan va acabar, una gran porta ovalada, de color blau lluminós, va aparèixer del no res i va il·luminar la sala. Els pares, es van quedar bocabadats.

—Ara em creureu, o necessiteu travessar el portal? Jo de vosaltres no ho faria.

El pare, després d'assumir la informació, es va aixecar i, sense dir res va anar a la seva habitació. Ja era negre nit, així que van sobreentendre que la discussió s'havia acabat. A continuació, la mare, en estat de xoc, es va posar a plorar una altre vegada. Ella no sabia ven bé perquè ho feia, però era la única cosa que li havia sortit de dins. Llavors, en Saito es va aixecar i va dir:

Podem anar a dormir, ara? Els viatges entre mons són força cansats i necessitem dormir. Avui ha estat un dia força dur.

La mare va assentir, i els dos, agafats de les mans, van anar cap a l'habitació d'en Saito. En entrar-hi, ella va notar que tota l'estança estava impregnada de l'olor del seu marit. Era una olor suau i dolça.

—On dormiré jo ara? No deus pas voler que dormim en aquest llit tan petit tots dos!

—Per què no? –va dir en Saito, mentre s'acostava a ella i la besava – Estem casats, no?

En Saito va continuar besant la seva esposa i la va portar al llit. Abans de que pogués fer res, la Louis va fer no amb el cap i en Saito va assentir. Amb només gestos, en Saito va saber que havia volgut dir. No era von moment fer-ho llavors, ja que faria incomodar més els seus pares. Així que en Saito es va posar un antic pijama i ella una bata de dormir, i van tancar els llums. Abans d'adormir-se, en Saito va besar-la i va dir:

—Bona nit, amor meu. Demà et portaré a veure un munt de coses de Tokyo.

—D'acord – va dir la Louise, amb només un xiuxiueig – Bona nit.


	2. Un primer dia mogudet

En Saito es va despertar a dos quarts de vuit del matí. La porta era oberta, així que va pensar que els seus pares els haurien observat dormint junts. Això li feia una mica de vergonya, però com que estaven casats, no passava res. Es va aixecar intentant no despertar a la Louise, i va baixar les escales cap a la cuina. La seva mare estava preparant l'esmorzar. Estava cuinant torrades i dos ous ferrats. Li portava molts records, ja que era l'esmorzar que sempre li preparava al matí abans d'anar a l'escola. Quan la mare el va veure, ella va fer un gran somriure:

—Bon dia, fill meu. Co heu passat la nit?

—Bé, una mica apretats, però bé. Trobava a faltar el tacte del coixí. De fet, he trobat a faltar-ho tot d'aquesta casa, però el que més, heu estat vosaltres!

—Abans no em deies aquestes coses tan maques Saito. Almenys ha tingut algo positiu el fet de que hagis marxat durant aquest temps – els dos van riure – Què fareu avui? Tens pensat anar a l'institut o us quedareu per casa?

—Suposo que aniré una estona a l'institut, ja que tinc ganes de veure algunes persones, però ahir li vaig prometre a la Louise que la portaria de visita per la ciutat. De fet, és com si fos la nostra lluna de mel, això. Ens vam casar fa 3 dies!

—Ah...

De sobte, va aparèixer la Louise per la porta. Feia cara d'adormida, però en Saito la veia tan guapa com sempre.

—Bon dia! Com has dormit?

—Bé, però... Mai de la vida havia estat tan asfixiada durant una nit. Tu ja saps que no suporto aquestes coses, i tu vas insistir per dormir junts – quan va veure la seva mare, va callar en sec – Bon dia!

—Bo-Bon dia –va dir la mare, una mica nerviosa.

—Louise, després d'esmorzar anirem a la ciutat com t'he promès, tot hi que haig de anar a un lloc amb molta gent. Vols venir amb mi o et quedaràs aquí?

—Mmmm... Has d'anar a l'escola, no? Doncs vindré amb tu, però no t'entretinguis molt que li vaig prometre a la Montmorency que l'aniríem a veure avui, així que aprofitem el temps!

Després d'esmorzar, la parella van deixar la casa i es van dirigir cap a l'escola. La Louise sempre s'havia preguntat què hi feien a les escoles de la Terra, així que estava entusiasmada. A mig camí, es van trobar amb en Reyki, que els esperava a davant de casa seva:

—Bon dia, parella! Que aneu a l'escola?

—Ei Reyki! Si, teníem pensat anar-hi una estona i, en acabat, anirem a fer un vol per la ciutat.

—Ah... I quan m'explicaràs on heu estat aquest temps? I és veritat que esteu casats?

—S'hi vols t'ho explico ara, però és una mica llarg. Però m'has de prometre que no li diràs a ningú, d'acord? Ni als teus pares.

—No li puc explicar a l'Aiko? T'ha trobat a faltar molt també...

—És veritat, no me'n recordava d'ella! Sí, a ella sí.

L'Aiko era la cosina d'en Reyki, tot i que tenien la mateixa edat. Sempre havien anat junts a l'escola, i eren molt bons amics. Mentre parlaven d'ella i dels seus records de feia anys, la Louise es va empipar:

—Que falta gaire encara? No podríem llogar una maquinota d'aquelles o, si més no, un cavall?

—Tu has vist passar cap cavall, per aquí? Ja te explicat que tot és completament diferent a l'altre món. A veure quan t'hi acostumes! – va replicar-li en Saito.

—Et recordo, que quan tu vas arribar allà et va costar força temps a assimilar les coses, idiota!

—Ja comencem! No havies dit que ja no em diries més així?

—T-tu calla, gos. A veure si hauré de treure la vareta!

—Pobre de tu!

La Louise va treure la vareta de la seva butxaca, i llavors una veu va sortir de darrere seu:

—Saito, ets tu? Saito!

—Aiko!

La noia s'hi va llençar a sobre i els dos van caure a terra. Com va veure, el cos de la noia no era gaire espectacular, més o menys com el seu i és va aguantar les ganes de tirar-li una explosió al damunt. La noia, amb moltes llàgrimes als ulls, va abraçar molt fort el seu vell amic. Era una de les persones que l'havien trobat més a faltar, i sempre havia penjat cartells per tot arreu.

Després de l'emotiva trobada, van tornar a posar-se en camí. La Louise ja començava a estar una mica cansada d'aquestes abraçades, sobretot si eren de noies com l'Aiko. Però com havia promès, va estar callada tota l'estona mentre en Saito els hi explicava tot el que lia havia passat.

—Així que eres en un altre món? És poc creïble, però ja se que tu no diries mai mentides, Saito! –va dir l'Aiko, apropant-se. La Louise es va començar a posar nerviosa.

—Ah, m'oblidava de dir-te que aquesta noia és la meva esposa. És diu Louise i...

—Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière, per ser més exactes! – va tallar la Louise.

—ÉS francès, això? – va preguntar en Reyki.

—Francès? No se de què em parles, nano, però l'únic que se és que mai abans havia sentit aquesta paraula – va dir, empipada.

—Quins fums que té, aquesta teva esposa, Saito – va continuar en Reyki.

—Es pot saber què estàs dient, plebeu? Una mica de respecte, estàs parlant amb una noble!

La conversa és va tallar quan de cop van sentir sonar la campana de l'escola, i es van posar a córrer. Quan van ser dins, tothom es va fixar amb en Saito, i tota l'escola va anar a saludar-lo.

—Ja hi tornem! No podem estar ni un moment tranquils! – va cridar la Louise, molt enutjada amb en Saito. Sabia que era normal el que passava, però els seus nervis ja no podien amb ella – me'n vaig d'aquí!

En Saito no la va veure marxar, i l'únic que va anar darrer seu va ser en Reyki, que la va intentar aturar. Una vegada fora, la Louise es va seure al costat de l'entrada i va remugar.

—Per què em porta aquí, el meu gos? Tinc nàusees només de pensar qua haig de parlar amb tots aquests plebeus! Una mica de respecte!

—Em sembla que t'hauries de calmar – va dir en Reyki, mentre s'acostava a ella.

—Què vols, tu ara?

—Només et dic que et calmis una mica. Ja se que el teu altre món és molt diferent, i tot el que vulguis, però em sembla que hauries d'entendre la situació en que es troba en Saito. Feia molt de temps que no passava per aquí i hi havia gent que el feia passar per mort. No saps lo dur que va ser per nosaltres acceptar que no hi era!

—Sí, ja ho se, però...

—Vinga, entrem i tranquil·litza't. Jo ja t'entenc, però hauràs de fer un esforç.

Aquelles paraules havien despertat a la Louise. No li estranyava que aquell noi fos el millor amic del seu marit, ja que tot i les primeres impressions, li queia molt bé.

Quan van entrar, en Saito els va veure i va anar cap a ells.

—On eres, Louise? Estava preocupat que no te'n anessis enfadada.

—Doncs quasi ho fa, sort que l'he tranquil·litzada!

En Saito va mirar el seu amic. Des de sempre, ell era molt bo parlant amb la gent, i normalment aconseguia tranquil·litzar a tothom.

—Gràcies, amic. Veig que no has canviat gens!

—Tu creus? – els dos van riure i, a continuació, van entrar a l'edifici.

La Louise mai s'hauria imaginat que una escola terrestre seria així. Hi havia molta més gent que no pas a l'escola de màgia, les classes eren més petites i tot tenia quasi el mateix aspecte. Observava cada lloc per on passava. Havia vist un lloc on hi deia vestidors, i es va preguntar si s'hauria de canviar enmig de tots aquells plebeus. La veritat, és que estava una mica avergonyida, ja que ressaltaven molt de la resta d'alumnes, tan ella com en Saito, perquè no portaven l'uniforme de l'escola. A més, va observar que era la única amb els cabells roses, i es va preguntar el perquè. Quan van arribar a la classe, tots els que eren a dins van exclamar en veure en Saito, i s'hi van apropar. La Louise va pensar que el millor seria esperar-se fora, i així ho va fer. Després d'explicar-li, va sortir de l'edifici i va anar a investigar.

Va veure un edifici força més petit que el que havien anat. Hi deia gimnàs, així que li va picar la curiositat i s'hi va acostar. Quan va treure el cap per la porta, va veure que un grup de nois i noies estaven jugant a un esport que, pel que li havia explicat en Saito, semblava voleibol. Li va agradar força d'entrada: hi havia una noia que feia uns salts espectaculars i tornava la pilota imparablement. També va veure qui era realment dolent, i no podia ni tocar la pilota. Va riure.

A continuació, es va asseure en un banc que hi havia al costat de l'entrada de l'escola i va deixar passar el temps. De sobte, va veure com un grup de nois, amb pinta de pocs amics, entraven a l'escola i, en veure la noia, s'hi van acostar.

—Què hi fas aquí, bonica?

—Deixa'm en pau!

—Ei, ei, ei! Tranquil·litza't! Vols passar el dia amb nosaltres, guapa?

—He dit que em deixeu en pau! – va treure la vareta amenaçadorament.

—Què és això, una joguina? Va vina, que ens divertirem! – la va agafar per la va i la Louise no va poder contenir-se

—Explosion!

Una gran explosió va fer trontollar tot l'escola. Els nois van caure a terra, sense esma.

En Saito, en sentir aquella explosió, va sortir corrents de la classe i va anar fins al pati. El professor, va intentar aturar-lo, però no ho va aconseguir. Darrere seu, van sortir en Reyki i l'Aiko. Quan tots tres van arribar al pati, van veure que el professor d'E.F. estava parlant amb la Louise, i a continuació van començar a sentir sirenes de policia que es dirigien a l'escola per veure el que havia passat.

—Louise, marxem! – va anar corrents fins a ella i la va agafar pel braç. Ella, que no sabia ven bé què passava, el va seguir i van marxar de l'escola.

—Ei, Saito! On penseu anar? – va cridar en Reyki, que els seguia des d'aprop.

—Em sembla que haurem de tornar a l'altre món. Aquí tindrem problemes!

—Podem venir amb nosaltres? – va preguntar l'Aiko – Volem venir amb tu!

—D'acord, però no us encanteu, que ve la policia! Anem a aquell carreró i obre ràpidament el portal, Louise. Afanya't.

La Louise va assentir i va començar a conjugar l'encanteri. En mig minut, va poder aconseguir obrir el portal.

—Entreu primer vosaltres! Us portarà a casa nostra! Pot ser una mica desagradable.

En Reyki i l'Aiko van entrar-hi, i continuació ho van fer en Saito i la Louise, deixant enrere la Terra tancant el portal.


	3. Una inesperada situació

Van sortir del portal uns instants després, just a l'entrada de la seva mansió. En Reyki i l'Aiko estaven una mica marejats, però quan van calmar-se van mirar amunt. Una gran mansió va aparèixer davant dels seus ulls.

—I aquí viviu vosaltres? No és una mica gran, això? – va dir en Reyki.

—No molt. La majoria de nobles, viuen en llocs més grans i luxosos que això.

—Ah... – van dir els dos a la vegada, sorpresos. – Doncs si que es viu bé en aquest món, si!

—No et pensis. La majoria de plebeus viuen al pobles en cases força precàries. Però són tots molt bona gent!

—Sembla l'edat mitjana, això... – va mirar el seu voltant – Així que és aquí on has estat durant els últims anys?

—Que tinc aquesta casa no fa pas molt temps. La major part dels dies estava a l'escola de màgia, o en alguna missió. Mai es para quiet aquí!

La Louise es va dirigir cap a la porta, enfadada. Feia molt que havia volgut anar en el món d'en Saito, i ara han de marxar en un no res. Ja sabia que era per culpa seva, però per la seva personalitat orgullosa, no ho volia reconèixer. Quan va obrir la porta, va aparèixer la Siesta. Quan els va veure, es va sorprendre. En teoria, havien d'estar-se fora durant uns dies, i ara eren allà, l'endemà de la seva partida, i amb dos nois que semblaven amics d'en Saito. Quan va reaccionar, va voler dirigir-se cap al seu senyor per abraçar-lo, però la Louise ho va impedir.

—On et penses que vas, tu ara? No hauries d'estar preparant l'esmorzar. Que no hi siguem no vol dir que puguis fer tot el que vulguis! A, i no et pensis que et deixaré tocar pas en Saito. Abans encara tenir excusa, però ara ja no tens arguments – va fer una parada per agafar aire – I tu, Saito, el mateix. Ja saps què passarà si no.

La Siesta es va quedar muda. Tenia raó, però s'estimava en Saito com a res en el món, i ara que ells dos s'havien casat, mai podia estar a soles amb ell.

—Va, Louise, relaxa't una mica!

—Tu calla, idiota. A veure si et comences a controlar una mica. Que no en tens prou amb mi?

—Què et passa, ara? Des de que hem arribat aquí no has fet res més que rondinar!

La Louise no va poder aguantar més i va fugir corrents. En Saito es va estranyar. Normalment, l'hauria fregit amb una de les seves explosions. Però, en aquell moment, semblava una noia normar i enfadada. Així que, mig preocupat i encuriosit, la va seguir

—Siesta, ensenya la casa als nostres convidats?

—Sí, estimat!

En Saito va marxar corrents. Els dos nois de la Terra van quedar sorpresos. No sabien que als senyors se'ls hi havia de dir estimats. No ho trobaven lògic.

—Bé doncs, voleu entrar?

En Reyki i l'Aiko van assentir i van entrar dins la mansió.

La Louise feia el cor fort per no plorar. No li agradava gens que algú la veiés plorar. I molt menys, que ho fes el seu marit, ja que llavors s'afeblia massa i es deixava portar fàcilment. Continuava corrent pel bosc de darrere de la mansió, sense saber ben ve cap a on anar. Realment es sentia frustrada, ja que totes les seves expectatives del matrimoni s'havien fos com el gel. De cop i volta, va sentir que una ma la va agafar amb força, i quan es va girar es va trobar en Saito, amb cara de preocupació i una mirada de pena.

—Què et passa, Louise? – va dir ell, tendrament.

La Louise no va dir res i va esclatar a plorar. En Saito estava desconcertat. Sense saber ven ve què fer, va posar-se davant seu i la va abraçar.

—Em pots dir què et passa, Louise? Si et poses així se'm trenca el cor.

No va dir res i va continuar plorant. Com que veia que la seva dona no reaccionava, va mirar-la als ulls i la va besar amb suavitat. Després d'uns segons, se'n va separar i la va mirar seriosament. La Louise no va poder aguantar la seva mirada i va prosseguir:

—Estic cansada. Estic cansada de barallar-me amb tu cada dos per tres. Estic cansada de que sempre facis més cas a altres persones que a mi. Estic cansada de que només em miris amb tendresa quan tinc un problema o quant ho vols fer amb mi. Estic cansada...

En Saito la va tallar fent-li un bes apassionant. A la Louise, se li va rebolcar el cor. Era la primera vegada que sentia una mostra d'afecte tan gran d'en Saito. La durada d'aquell bes es va fer eterna, i fins que els dos no van poder aguantar més la respiració, una onada de calor omplia els seus cossos.

—Louise... – va dir en Saito, amb llàgrimes amb els ulls – no ho diguis mai més això. Ets la persona més important amb mi, ja ho saps. Mai no podria deixar-te de mirar i veure aquesta llum en els teus ulls que fa que em senti impotent. No existeix ningú al món, i no existirà mai, ningú que pugui aconseguir fer-me sentir així. Si vols que et mimi més, només m'ho has de dir, i si alguna vegada t'he fet mal faré qualsevol cosa perquè em puguis perdonar.

Quan va acabar de dir tot el que sentia, va tornar a besar els llavis de la Louise.

—Voldria... Voldria continuar la nostra lluna de mel. Tornem al teu món i ensenya'm tots els llocs que t'han vist créixer. Vull conèixer com ets tu en realitat, com eres en el passat. Vull passar la resta dels dies només amb tu.

—Sí... Marxarem ara, si tu vols. Llogarem un hotel del centre de la ciutat i ens hi estarem uns dies, d'acord?

La Louise va assentir i els dos, agafats de les mans, van tornar a la mansió. La Louise encara estava una mica dolguda, però les seves paraules li havien gelat el cor. En aquell moment, l'únic que tenia clar era que no volia perdre el seu marit.

Quan van arribar a la mansió, es van trobar en Ryeyki i l l'Aiko parlant amb la Siesta a la biblioteca. Quan van entrar, els tres van callar de cop i els van mirar.

—Què, ja heu arreglat les coses? – va preguntar l'Aiko.

—Marxem. Tornarem a Tokyo durant uns quants dies per acabar de passar la nostra lluna de mel. Llogarem un hotel al centre de la ciutat i visitarem tota la ciutat.

—I com penseu pagar? Amb monedes d'aquí suposo que no.

—Bé, havia pensat que podríem agafar qualsevol cosa de la casa, com una joia, i ja ens en donaran uns quants calerons.

—I què farem, nosaltres? – va preguntar en Reyki.

—Feu el que vulgueu. Us podeu quedar aquí, i viure una mica la vida d'un ric. Podríem dir a tots els servent que vosaltres guardareu la casa i que us cuidin.

—Sí, estaria bé. També tinc ganes de descobrir algunes coses sobre aquest món. És tan... diferent – va dir l'Aiko.

—Jo també hi estic d'acord, ja estic una mica cansat de la rutina de l'escola. No crec que passi res si desapareixem durant uns quants dies.

—Doncs quedem així. Ah, me'n oblidava. Avui a la nit rebreu una visita d'una nostra amiga, que havíem quedat. Li podríeu explicar el que ha passat i la deixeu quedar-se a dormir? – va dir la Louise.

Els dos van assentir. Tenien ganes de conèixer la gent amb la qual en Saito havia estat durant els últims anys.

En acabar la conversa, en Saito i la Louise es van acomiadar i van tornar cap a l'altre món. L'Aiko encara no s'acabava d'acostumar a la màgia que feia servir la Louise. Es preguntava si podia fer més coses, com les que es fan als espectacles màgics.

Quan la parella havia marxat, l'Aiko i en Reyki s'havien quedat sols, ja que la Siesta havia anat a comprar al poble.

—Què vols fer ara? Sortim a fora i anem a visitar els voltants?

—No ho se... Ara no tinc gaires ganes de fer res. I, la veritat és que estic força cansada amb tot el que ha passat avui. Anem a buscar alguna habitació?

—Sí, tens raó. Ara que nosaltres som els amos de la mansió, podem triar qualsevol habitació. Em reservo la més gran!

—Això no t'ho creus ni tu!

Feia un dia espatarrant al centre de Tokyo. El sol enlluernava tots els racons de la ciutat i la temperatura era la ideal. Tot i ser a ple estiu, no hi feia molta xafogor, cosa que feia el dia encara més agradable. Tots els carrers del centre estaven plens de turistes i gent amb ganes de passejar. Això li va sorprendre molt a la Louise. Molt poques vegades havia vist tanta gent en un mateix lloc, i tampoc semblava que hi hagués algun esdeveniment especial. Era tot tan fascinant, per a ella, que no deixava de mirar tot el que l'envoltava. Hi havia molts tipus diferents de persones, i els seus vestits de vegades eren una mica cridaners. S'havia fixat en una colla de nois, amb uns pentinats horribles i de colors molt vius. També va veure un senyor que estava al mig del carrer i portava un uniforme blau, força ridícul, i es va preguntar qui devia ser. Però el que li va picar més la curiositat va ser la presència d'un grup de persones que anaven vestides totes iguals, amb una rova i uns tatuatges a la mà que se li feien molt familiars. La Louise va deixar de fer-ne cas, i van continuar el seu camí.

En Saito, es va aturar de cop, i va assenyalar un hotel que hi havia prop seu. No semblava de molta categoria, però tot era millor que res, i no estaven per llençar els diners. Després de llogar l'habitació i desfer les maletes, van tornar al carrer. Quan van ser fora, la quantitat de gent que hi havia pels carrers havia disminuït considerablement, ja que era hora de dinar, i ara eren els restaurants que estaven a vessar.

Després de dinar, van decidir anar fins a la torre de Tokyo. Quan en Saito li va dir que hi anirien, no s'esperava que fos tan alta. Era gairebé més alta que la torre de l'escola de màgia, i es va entusiasmar en saber que hi podrien pujar. Des d'allà dalt, podrien veure tota la ciutat, i segons en Saito, no es podia veure el final.

M'entra s'acostaven a la torre, van parar a descansar en un banc. La Louise encara es preguntava per què no podien anar amb un cotxe, o els altres transports que havia vist, ja començava a estar una mica cansada i va caure en un son profund. En Saito, quan la va veure, no fa fer ni un gest i va deixar passar les hores. Ja tindrien més dies per anar a visitar la ciutat, així que ara volia gaudir el moment que estava vivint. Ara si que semblaven una parella real: la Louise dormia profundament repenjada a l'espatlla d'en Saito, i ell se la mirava. No va poder resistir la temptació, i la va besar, despertant així la Louise, que es va sorprendre.

—Què fas? – va dir ella, amb la cara vermella.

—Es que estaves preciosa, i no m'he pogut contenir.

La Louise va girar el cap, molt avergonyida, i van estar un minut en silenci. Quan en Saito estava disposat a continuar caminant, una gran explosió va fer tremolar tota la ciutat, i els vidres de l'edifici que tenien just a davant del seus ull van esclatar alhora i van caure al carrer. Per sort, havien estat a temps de sortir d'allà. La gent es preguntava si havia estat un atac terrorista, que havien utilitzat explosius. Però en Saito i la Louise sabien que havia estat allò, però no entenien com havia passat. Algú havia utilitzat màgia. La màgia del buit.


End file.
